Not the Boy Next Door
Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy from Oz is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt with Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina as back-up. He performs this as his NYADA audition piece for Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of the university. He originally plans to audition with The Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, but Carmen appears unimpressed by his choice, and at the last minute he changes his song choice. He switches gears at the beginning of his audition, clearly having planned this as a possible back-up. His Phantom costume is revealed to be a tear-away early in the performance, revealing his black formal shirt and tight gold lamé pants underneath. Carmen is incredibly pleased with Kurt's quick change and him taking a risk by changing his audition song. Lyrics Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't come back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door You've been savin' those souvenirs, Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown I am not (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: do do) the boy next door (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: do do) I don't belong (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: do do) like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Kurt with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door Kurt (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina): I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (You are not) (The boy next door) (You don't belong) Kurt: Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me Kurt with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: You are not) I am not (Brittany, Mercedes and Tina: You are not) I am not the boy next door Trivia *Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes are wearing the same gold dresses in this song as they did when performing the Journey Medley in Journey. This outfit was also worn on The X-Factor during their performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Errors *At the beginning of the performance, Rachel sits in the audience next to Blaine and Will with bangs and a black dress when moments before, she had curly hair and a white dress. The change would be impossible in such a small period of time. (Although she was wearing a wig ready to come on in this song, but she is ready for Don't Rain on My Parade). Gallery NTBND19.png NTBND18.png NTBND17.png NTBND16.png NTBND15.png NTBND14.png NTBND13.png NTBND12.png NTBND11.png NTBND10.png NTBND9.png NTBND8.png NTBND7.png NTBND6.png NTBND5.png NTBND4.png NTBND3.png NTBND2.png NTBND1.png tumblr_m3fk66bqRx1qj2lhoo1_500.png Kurtboynextdoor.png KURTYGIF.gif not the boy next door.png NTBNDKURT.jpg Not the boy next door song.png NOTKURT1.gif notkurt2.gif tumblr m3iturTGy41qboe6wo4 250.gif tumblr m3iturTGy41qboe6wo3 250.gif tumblr m3iturTGy41qboe6wo2 250.gif tumblr m3iturTGy41qboe6wo1 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o7 500.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o6 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o5 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o4 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o3 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o2 250.gif tumblr m3f854IQ7W1qapg62o1 250.gif tumblr m3dgx71Tli1qb9956o2 500.gif tumblr m3dgx71Tli1qb9956o1 500.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo1 250.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo2 250.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mqatp8GTxX1qgrxsfo4 r1 250.gif Not the boy next door.png Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o2 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo7 250.gif not the boy next door.png not th boy next door.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three